A conventional rope light includes a plurality of bulbs as its light sources. These bulbs are serially connected to one another to form one or two bulb strings, which are then set in a long core tube. The core tube is cut at an outer surface to provide a longitudinal opening, via which the bulb string or strings are positioned into the core tube. Two power cords having different polarities are embedded in two opposite sides of a wall of the core tube. The two embedded power cords are cut at staggered positions to expose bare wires, to which lead wires of the first and the last bulb in the bulb strings are separately electrically connected to emit light. The core tube with bulbs is then drawn into a transparent outer tube to complete a conventional rope light. In the case two bulb strings are formed, lead wires of the bulbs must be covered with insulated sleeves to avoid a short circuit.
In the above-described conventional rope light, the bulbs are horizontally set into the core tube via the longitudinal opening provided on one side of the core tube. The existence of the longitudinal opening largely reduces an overall structural strength of the core tube. When the rope light is used on a stage or at places close to steps and tends to be twisted, deformed, trodden or impacted, the core tube with reduced structural strength is not strong enough to bear such external forces, resulting in damaged bulbs in the core tube. Moreover, it is difficult and requires increased material and labor costs to mount the insulated sleeves around the lead wires of two adjacent bulb strings that are set in the core tube at the same time. The conventional rope light with two bulb strings therefore requires increased material cost and is not easy to assemble.
Another problem with the conventional rope light is that the bulbs consume high power and generate a large amount of heat to cause deteriorated core tube and outer tube of the rope light. Broken bulbs in the deteriorated core tube and outer tube tend to cause short circuit, and the conventional rope light is therefore not safe for use.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a method of producing an energy saving, safe, and environment friendly LED rope light at reduced cost and shortened assembling time to eliminate the problems existed in the conventional rope light.